


A Team, Huh?

by SecretSingerOfAll



Series: Moments (In Between) [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Tripple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSingerOfAll/pseuds/SecretSingerOfAll
Summary: Dick considers.
Series: Moments (In Between) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311347
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Team, Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone, I am not dead! For personal reasons, I was offline for some time, but I finally got motivated to write again.
> 
> I know this isn’t much, but I’m still trying to get my feet back under me when it comes to writing. Hope you enjoy!

A team.

Somehow.

He knows the others joke, and, really, he gets it. He might have been. A little bit stupid, in the past. And yet, also…

A team, a team that he’s found himself loosely in charge of. A more permanent team than the ones he’s pulled together whenever he needed a helping hand.

After everything, it’s still taking a bit to process now that he’s made it back to his own apartment.

They’re good kids, he thinks. A strange collection of a team, but they have people to help them, people they can trust. Maybe they don’t know it yet, but hopefully they’ll learn.

And they have remnants of a team who’s been in their same shoes to help them.

…okay, that’s mean. Everyone is fairly well off, aren’t they? Conner and M’gann had healed their relationship. Artemis is happy. Even Dick himself is… well, he’s doing much better.

Even if he  _ is _ stuck once more in the middle of running a conspiracy, at least he’s not the real head.

At least this time it really is Bruce. Is Batman.

Dick had always understood the Greater Good, he’s never had a choice. It's a prerequisite for going out with the Bat in a city like Gotham, no powers just skill to back you up.

You have to know when to fight and how to fight and that doesn’t just mean attack and defense.

But that doesn’t mean he has to like it. That doesn’t mean he knows whether or not this will end well.

He  _ doesn’t  _ truly expect forgiveness a second time.

He’s shaking, he realizes. Damn it.

Damn it  _ all _ .

A team.

Somehow.

He really,  _ really _ hopes things can keep getting better, but, right now?

He is  _ not _ sure he has the imagination needed to see it.


End file.
